I Don't Like Mondays
by lawenforcementcheetah
Summary: Today is going to be an interesting day at school. Not fun, but interesting. Eric terrorizes the school and does the unthinkable...
1. God Is Cruel But I Am Clever

**Disclaimer for whole story: I don't own anything as cool as Twilight or New Moon. All recognizable characters and/or plot lines do NOT belong to me!**

**Claimer: All unrecognizable character and/or plot lines DO belong to me! Hehe! But lawyers, I am not earning any money for this whatsoever hence the rags!**

**A/N: Okay so you're all pissed that I'm starting another one but hey I can't help it! It called to me. Also sorry if you don't like how creepy this story is but it's so not my fault. Eric was the one who wanted this. Oh and I don't watch Star Wars so sorry if I get that stuff wrong.**

**Background: Starts once Edward and Alice are back with Bella this is just the prologue I guess you could say.**

I took another look in the mirror. I knew she was good enough for me, the best you could get in this town, that wasn't taken at least. I had liked her even before she showed up. Now all I had to think about was lovely espresso brown hair, her luscious lips, and her deep, chocolate brown eyes; nothing would ever be able to capture her beauty.

This was going to be the year I got her; it was going to be great. I was going to comfort her out of her comatose depression, and then one day she would have a great epiphany.

_"Oh." She would have a shocked look on her face._

_"What is it my dear?!" I of course would be worried out of my mind._

_"I've just had an epiphany."_

_"About what my dear?" I would say relaxing to find no true danger._

_"About you Eric. I realize now that you are amazing. You're always there for me, and you know exactly how to make me laugh. I know now that I love you more than life itself! Eric, the wonderful, the ying to my yang, the blue to my sky, the Leia to my Han Solo, the love of my life! Eric, will you marry me and let me bear your amazing children?!"_

_"Of course Bella, I would do anything for you!" Because I would do just about anything. I thanked Luke for the epiphany_

_"Oh thank Luke!" Then we kissed each other forever and made sweet, sweet, love. We also got married and she bore my genius children. Oh and fawned over me every second of every day._

If the world were a perfect place this would have happened already. Unfortunately this was an imperfect world, and only the good die young. God was cruel, but I was clever. I would find a way around all of the setbacks that had come my way. My plan was coming into motion, just a few adjustments and it would perfect. People would be bowing down to my authority and I would get whatever I want. And I wanted Bella, bad.

But things had changed over time; Bella hadn't paid attention to anyone except this younger guy from La Push. And then Edward had come back and Bella had rushed back into his arms, while my arms had been open and ready this whole time.

Yes, this was supposed to be my year. Mike had given up. Edward was gone. The only thing that was standing in my way was that little punk from La Push, but what girl really wants a younger guy? Well it was all going my way until that idiot came back. Heck it wouldn't have been so horrible if she hadn't gone back to him. But she did, end of story. Well at least she thinks so, but if I can't have her no one can. Get ready to bow people; we'll just see who has the last laugh. Because all I can say is this: the year isn't over yet.

**A/N: I'm gonna say this right now. I don't care if you don't like because I like where the story is going and stuff. So, I hope at least one person likes it and don't worry it's not so completely creepy. This is a tragedy so heads up! Oh and sorry it's short. Love, Andie**


	2. I'm The Only Gay Eskimo

**Disclaimer: All I own is the watch I drew on my wrist. Any and all recognizable characters/plot lines/things belong to their respective owners. Like Eleanor Elaine belongs to me.**

**A/N: Um sorry for the wait, but I have another story, history day, school, violin, soccer and a few other things that I would rather not share details about. Notice the mood swings, it isn't all his fault. And um oh dang I forgot.**

"_Forgive my insanity. I think it is temporary." –Bindy Mackenzie_

I woke up to a bright sunny day. I sighed; that wasn't my mood, but at least I knew _some_ people would be gone today. Well, they both countered each other, so I think I will be living for another day.

I started getting dressed, just throwing on whatever. I barely ever looked at what I was wearing because it was all plain, and I no matter what I threw on I wouldn't look like a complete ass.

I was opening the door to go to the bathroom when Eleanor passed by. That was the one thing I never got. Why would any parent allow a kid to name someone Eleanor Elaine? But my parents did and I am afraid that I forever scarred her. She on the other hand, thinks it is an interesting name.

"You better hurry up because I have to drive you to school today." She was still at the middle school, but she would be at the high school next year.

"Eric, calm down, and breathe. You know it only take me like ten seconds to get ready." It was true; she was very fast and efficient about everything.

"I know but if you decide to putts we'll be late." I took her arm and looked at her drawn on watch for exaggeration.

Ellie was truly one of a kind. She was one of the only true good things in this world, and one of the very few people that could make me smile for real. I wondered where I would be without her. I knew I would be dead, or at the very least soulless.

"Good morning Eric."

"Morning mother." She used to be such a good mom. It is sad to known that something happened to her.

"What would you like to eat?"

"I'll get it myself." I knew I was rude, but I had to wonder when she would stop treating me like a baby. I also had to wonder when I would stop giving into my baby tendencies.

"Fine, but please eat good; I can't remember the last time I saw you eat." She did have a point but she couldn't win. Wait, isn't that a baby tendency? Damnit, I guess all I can do is roll my eyes, so roll my eyes I did.

I was looking for something to eat when Ellie came out in a superstar pose.

"Blim blam; Mr. Heap is a playa!"

"Ellie you really have to stop watching, reading and listening to things. Every time you do you end up with some crazy, new catch phrase."

"Yah, but that's why _I_ am so cool." She said as she walked over to the cupboard that held her favorite cereal and grabbed a handful.

"Very true." She really did have me there.

"That would be my middle name or my middle name isn't very true." I rolled my eyes for the second time in a half hour; that must be a new record.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, just let me grab my coat and I'll meet you out there."

I went out to my car (which was pretty nice for Forks) and turned the key in the admission. While I was out there I realized that Ellie had no need for a coat today because not only was it not raining, but it was a nice spring day. I hoped this wasn't one of those days when she dressed up as a certain character (Ellie plans to be an actress when she is older) because the last time she did she came out in full cow uniform, utters and everything. I'm not so sure how that went over with her teachers, but she came home happy.

Sure enough, out came Ellie in an Eskimo outfit. She had it wrapped around her as if it was freezing with her dark black braids sticking out. The only thing she needed was a tan.

"Do you like it?" She asked as she hopped into the car."

"It's amazingly almost perfect."

"I know it needs something but I can't figure it out."

"You need darker skin." She snapped her fingers in realization at that.

"Of course! Goodness, why couldn't I think of that? Geesh Eric, what would I be without you?"

"An Eskimo without a clue."

"See! You did it again."

"Wow this must be the one day a year my brain actually works."

"No that was last Wednesday."

"Oh yeah." I remembered last Wednesday when I took the SAT's. I swear to god nobody had a better sister than I did. She studied every second she could with me. I think she might have been more ready for the tests than I was.

We continued our playful banter all the way to the middle school which was only five minutes away from the high school.

"Have a good day triple E." Eleanor Elaine Eskimo, say that ten times fast.

"Same to you single E." Eric sounds like Garrett when you say it ten times fast.

I pulled out of one parking lot to go to the other. Sure enough, wow I say that a lot. Well anyways, sure enough, the silver Volvo was missing. There was however, a very old, red, Chevy truck. I blanched, today just didn't send off good vibrations for me even though luck was on my sides.

I was right. I had to sit next to Katie again. Every time I tried to break up with her she made it unbelievably impossible. Where girls learn this stuff, I do not know.

After lunch I had two tests which I am pretty sure I failed, then I almost forgot to pick up Ellie, which would have gone horribly if I did. Then of course Ellie had to call Katie over to help her with "some things" so I couldn't escape her there either. My night was spent hiding in various places around the house trying to get my homework done.

When Katie finally went home Ellie cornered me and gave me a huge "talkin' to about _not_ blowing off your girlfriend." I assured her I would talk to Katie tomorrow at school. She finally gave up and went to bed. I did the same wondering what I would be doing to do tomorrow.

**A/N: Like I said before sorry this is really late. The next chapter (or rather five) is (are all) half written. The plot for the- well I'll tell you next chapter! Haha! Oh and Michelle I still used your name! I went there girlfriend snap, snap, snap! Anyways I would have to go with…**

**Hardest Button to Button by the White Stripes and**

**I'm the Only Gay Eskimo by Tenacious D (Don't ask about the fact that I can sing it by heart…)**

**Love,**

**The Fabled Girl Named Andie Elizabeth**


	3. Forth Period All Mine

**Ellie's POV**

By Charles I love skipping school. Of course I wasn't fully skipping school; I have a migraine. And let me tell you: migraines suck worse then a vacuum cleaner on crack. I swear to God that he made migraines as my own personal torture.

I was walking back to my room from the bathroom, bored as hell, when I noticed that Eric's door was closed. He never shut his door all the way, and I never woke up this by free will.

I decided that it would be some fun to snoop around to find what he was trying to hide. Eric was always so quiet it scared me, and lately he had lost his smile. I know that sounds odd coming from his sister but I am that motherly type of girl, at least in my mind. Usually I could make Eric smile no matter how bad he didn't want to.

I opened the door to see a clean room with an open book on the desk. I went in for a closer look.

On the mostly white pages was a very simple message: _Forth period. All mine._ The message was triple underlined. I knew it was important. And I instantly understood what it meant.

I got dressed as quickly as I could; I had one hour until forth period. As I was running out the door I realized I could call the police.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I would like to report a possible shooting at the high school." I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible so they could actually understand me.

The only response that got was chuckling.

"Do you really think this is funny?" I could hear the outrage seeping into my voice, but I tried to control it so he could actually understand me.

"Nobody in this town would _ever_ do something like that." How could he be so dense? Anyone could do it, we _are_ decended from animals.

"Aren't you supposed to take everything like this serious until proven otherwise?!"

"Just settle down, I promise I will check it out later but it's not going to happen so don't worry about it.  
"We don't have time!" I started but he had already hung up the phone. And with that I took off running.

I don't know how long it took me to get there, but it must have been too long. When I got there they were already in a lockdown and the police were starting to arrive. I watched in dismay as they called in backup from everywhere, and made a border a couple hundred feet away from the school.

You could hear people screaming and gunshots from inside. Every once and a while some people would come out escaping death. My gut was twisting and I couldn't breathe. How could he have done this? Why had he done this?

I sat down on the cold wet ground catching my breath, then I heard one bang that stilled my heart. I knew it was the one that had ended it all.

Sure enough everyone else came out of the school except for one. There were a lot of people dead, and even more injured. I mourned for everyone, but I realized now that _my _Eric, the big brother who taught me how to read, the one that _never_ let me down had been dead for a while. Instead a worse version of him had taken over; he looked the same on the outside but his insides had turned black and cold.

I couldn't shake the feeling that I had made this happen. I kept going through all of the different things I could have done, but in the end I always came to the same conclusion: Eric should have been the actor. He had made everyone believe he was okay; I knew I would never be able to do that ever.

I wished now that he would have been able to talk to me, or anyone for that matter, about how he had been feeling. I wished that I could have known what he was thinking, what he was feeling, but I would never be able to now.

Finally one of the cops recognized who I was and ushered me into his cruiser so they could question me about Eric. I recognized his voice as the one who laughed at me. I wanted to scream, "I bet you're laughing now!" in his face but I couldn't. Not only did I know it would make things worse, but my vocal cords weren't working right. I guess today was the day for reliable things to fail.

I watched all of the broken people from my window as we left the parking lot, and in my heart I knew I had helped in the breaking.

**A/N: Don't get confused it is like survivor's guilt or whatever. Well I am really sorry for the long wait but I kept forgetting and then I REALLY remembered. Anyways things should come out faster because some of the next parts are already typed. Oh and this chapter will be in three different points of view so you can get the whole story. I promise it is better than it sounds. Bye.**

**Après Moi- Regina Spektor**

**Criminal-Fiona Apple**

**Everything Will Be Alright-The Killers**

**Is This It-The Strokes**


	4. Roan Lee Eleanor

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. We are going to pretend that all of the classrooms are connected. Okay? Good. Um I would also like to give my condolences for anyone affected by the massacre (school shooting) in Virginia. Also we just passed the anniversary of the Columbine shooting so my story is starting to look depressing right now.**

**Dedicated to everyone that has been affected by a school shooting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that was previously (or currently) recognizable.**

Form: XK7-9A

Subject: Eric Yorkie

Date of Day Listed: May 4, 2007

Name of Reporter: Estrie Roan Lee

Summary:

He woke up at 6:30 with five things on his mind:

Bella (good but bad)

Rivals (bad)

Ellie (good)

Guns (bad)

School (bad)

Unfortunately for everyone, the bad outweighed the good.

Nobody knew it yet but this would be a day that would be remembered for eternity. Many people were surprised and almost no one expected it (that to me is the sad part because he shouldn't have been doing what he did. Anyways).

He went about his business getting ready for school when he heard from his mother (I happened to notice he only thought of her as mother) that his little sister was sick. He was a little disheartened by that but went in, said good-bye, and gave her a kiss. I have to say that was pretty cute.

So after his parents left for work and he made sure that his little sister was asleep he found some guns that were usually used for hunting. I guess he was going human hunting (ironic isn't it; the human goes human hunting, the vampire goes animal hunting) which really sucks, for humans.

So after he got the guns he got in his car and was off to school. I was very surprised when his girlfriend (or maybe she was his ex. I really can't remember at this point) Katie came up to him and asked him what was wrong.

Of course stupid, idiotic Eric just replied, "Nothings wrong, in fact I have a felling that today is going to be good." And then stupid, idiotic Katie just gave him a funny look and walked away.

I already knew that he was planning his attack for forth hour, (he had written it on some paper and I know what he's thinking) so I was really just bored (and waiting for someone to figure him out) until the end of third hour. I was seriously shaking in my rain boots (decorated with beautiful rainbows) as I watched him walk out to his car and grab his weapons.

There was a small crowd in the hall (and I happened to see that Bella and her boyfriend Edward fighting about skipping) and at first they didn't notice Eric but it didn't take them long, especially when he started shooting.

I guess this was never really about Bella or he wouldn't have accidentally shot her and not notice, but he did. He also obviously had some pent up anger because he just kept shooting, he didn't even here the intercom announce a lockdown.

I watched as he walked to find his real victims, the people he was doing this for. Fortunately there were only two "real" victims left (Eric also surprisingly didn't notice Edward leave with Bella) to find. Unfortunately Eric knew _exactly_ where to find them. Though I hoped this meant that less people would get hurt. I have to say: I was wrong.

He continued down the hall and as he went he shot into every classroom. I never thought he had been this angry, I thought he was merely crazed. I guess to quote Ellie "he should have been the actor."

The first "real victim" he shot was Tyler Crowley. At first he didn't realize it (which is odd) but then he saw his body and said, "It's a damn shame he didn't have to suffer more." And that was it. He walked away looking for the other two he thought he had left (I have to say, Eric is really unobservant).

He went into a classroom that held Mike Newton, and about twenty other people.

"Hello Mikey-Poo." He said with a smirk as he leaned across the doorway.

"Eric? What are you doing?" Mike started backing up on his knees as he eyed the gun in Eric's hands.

"Why Mike, I'm here to kill you of course."

"Why would you do that? I never did anything!" This got to Eric, bad choice of words Mike.

"That's exactly right! You never did anything! And now you are going to pay!"

Mike was on his knees begging, "I will pay anything! My parents are rich! Just please, stop!" You could see the frenzy in Mike's eyes as he tried to scrounge to keep his life.

I was intrigued by Eric's thoughts: He did like to flaunt money whenever he could, but unfortunately (for him anyways) I didn't want or need any money.

"You say its money that we need. As if we're only mouths to feed." I heard Eric quote under his breath, and then he said louder so Mike could hear, "I care not if you kneel." And then he pulled the trigger on Mike.

He turned around and walked out of the room after a few more shots of his gun. He reloaded as he walked down the halls to the classroom he was supposed to have reported to during forth hour, the one that was supposed to keep Edward, and Bella.

When he got in the room he realized the two were missing. So he decided to play the humor card.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Pappas. There was a hold-up in the hallways."

"Eric why are you doing this?

"Because…" He started, but then he got to thinking. He finally took a look at his surroundings. The students were down on their knees begging, and it was in that moment that he realized, he didn't want this. He wanted Bella, but didn't want her with this force. He knew that he had really messed up.

Eric dropped the gun, but then realized he had gone too far already. He went to pick it back up but someone else already had it. I think his name was Ben, Ben Cheney.

"I'm sorry man, but you deserve it." Eric and I watched in horror and relief as his finger put more pressure on the trigger. Then we heard a loud crack.

The floor started tilting for him and the colors started fading

Eric tasted blood and metal, then nothing.

Oddly enough, he actually was still alive. But as his little sister would later say, "When I found out he was still alive I was ecstatic for about three seconds, but like our grandmother, I knew that once he went through those doors he was never coming out. I vowed to myself then that I would never have surgery." When she was 73 she had hip surgery but was awake the whole time she only had pain meds. She is a girl of her word, I really had to check that out.

Reaction:

I have to say this was the most compelling report I have ever filed. It was very intriguing to see how people tick when their tock gets lost.

I have to say I was pretty sad when Eric died. He seemed like an awesome kid, and I bet even more so if he wasn't so crazy.

I was feeling sorry for little Ellie by the end because from what I got, she worshiped Eric, and like I have mentioned before, he went crazy.

Dang, that Ellie was one cool cat in my book. I hope I am assigned to her next 'cus I really want to see how she turns out.

Signed,

Estrie Roan Lee

I filed the report and went back to my desk. As I sat down I started thinking about Eric's little sister. I really liked her, and well I couldn't really explain it, but I guess I wanted to _be_ her. Now there's a scary thought.

Just then my boss (not _the_ boss) walked up to me and handed me a new folder.

"Here's your new charge."

"Gee, I feel so lucky."

"Well considering the hours you work you'll be done with her in about a couple million years."

"Hardy-har-har you know I am the fastest so deal with it!"

"I can't it's too much stress." To that I did a pretend faint. And that was the moment I figured out who I was before I came here.

"Oh shit…"

**A/n: wow it took a long time for me to get this out! A little bit of "trivia" was added to this and if you guess right you possibly win something! And I really didn't plan this thing with Virginia Tech at all. I really can't believe it happened. Well um I gotta go type up the sequel to intuition. So buy a llama. Oh and the POV is at the top, and the bottom so I didn't put it in.**


	5. These Guys Have All Got Problems

**A/N:** Okay I wanted Edward to be a hero and try to save everyone, but he wouldn't do that. It would break his cover, and he probably would only be thinking of Bella. Oh and I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE!! And if you are reading The Middle I am not done yet due to my work, and vacation, and the start of school. Oh yah! Dedicated to Michelle probably the oddest BETA you have ever met. And Niki if she still reads um yes so! So without further ado…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse (though Eclipse isn't going to happen in this story so whatever, probably not a lot of Jake action either but I LOVE YOU JAKE! so...) I would however like to think I own James, Pete, and Manfred Zilka a.k.a. Mr. Byron Man I LOVE YOU THREE!! So...

**Song:** Everyone Gets a Star by Albert Hammond Jr.

**Edward's Point of View**

I watched her chest rise and fall steadily as she slept, the sound of her heartbeat comforting me. There is no where in the world I would rather be than right next to her.

She turned over again and mumbled something that not even my sharp ears could untangle. I looked over at the clock and saw that we had an hour until school started. I sighed and gently shook her arm.

"Bella. Bella, love, it's time to get up."

"Go back to sleep." I chuckled as she fell back asleep and mumbled about sleep being the best education.

"Bella, honey, it's time to get up you have to get up or you won't have enough time to get ready."

"But I really don't." Dear lord this is when it's frustrating; I hate not knowing what she's thinking, but at least she was sitting up.

"I really don't want to get up _or_ go to school. Can't I just stay here with you and sleep?" She put on a pouty face.

"Bella, as much as I would love to stay here with you all day, I would also love for you to graduate, and you are _not_ going to do that by sleeping all day." I gave her a quick kiss then stood the both of us up.

"Now you go get dressed, eat breakfast, and meet me at school." She sighed then looked up at me with her beautiful face. I couldn't help myself, I had to kiss her. It was so hard to believe that I would have ever left someone so amazing, so selfless, but I was an idiot and I had, I just hope we never have to part again.

"Fine then, El Capitan, I will do everything you tell me, but you better not mess around and take your time because I don't think you could beat me." She smiled and gave a little giggle, possibly the cutest giggle ever and started heading for the door. I chuckled as I headed towards the window.

"Bye Edward, I love you." She mock whispered over her shoulder.

"Love you too Bella." I mock whispered back before I jumped out the window.

I landed on my feet unharmed, obviously, because I am a vampire. That quite possibly was the one I would never completely understand about Bella, I mean who would want to turn away from a happy, normal life to become a blood sucking monster with me for the rest of eternity? Of course Bella wanting this made her not only the most amazing person I knew, it also made her the stupidest.

I thought more about Bella's choice as I ran home, I also thought about my choice to propose to her. I couldn't believe I was actually stupid enough to think she would accept after what I did to her. I still can't believe I was actually stupid enough to leave her in the first place. Luckily, I should have a lot of time to make up for anything I've ever done to her. And the faster I got my things and Alice, the faster I could get back to her.

I got dressed into clothes that were supposed to keep me warm, and also matched, then put the old ones in the hamper in my closet. I didn't need to take a shower or anything else because I hadn't gotten dirty and I always smell hygienic.

I blocked off Rosalie and Emmett's thoughts because nobody wants to see those images, even a porn addict. Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was cleaning the house. Alice was looking in her enormous closet for something to wear (with Jasper, enough said). Just another day, at least it wasn't as meaningless as most of the days that had preceded this one, at least I had Bella.

And thinking of Bella, Alice and I were actually about to be late for school. I sighed wishing that I could send thoughts too, though I guess yelling works for breaking two "young kids" apart.

"Alice! I'll be in the car, you better hurry!" Both Alice and I were in the car five seconds later.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! We're almost done with high school!" This was one of the times I felt I needed to read minds.

"Alice, we've finished high school before, and we're going to have to finish it _again_," I reminded her, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Edward, it's exciting because this time you have Bella, and after graduation she's going to change."

"Good because she's been wearing the same outfit for weeks."

"Edward," She slapped me playfully on the arm, "You know what I mean, and I would _never_ let Bella wear the same outfit for more than two hours if I had a choice."

"Thank God you don't, the poor girl." Alice pretended to be offended by that, and crossed her arms over her chest while scowling out the window.

We got to school right after that, luckily the spot right next to Bella's truck was open, or everyone knew I would want to park there and purposely avoided it, so I pulled in.

Bella was still in her truck checking her homework, and jumped when I knocked on her window. Her hand instantly flew to her chest as her home work flew out of it. Finally a rational emotion: fear of vampire knocking on the door.

"So, did I finally convince you vampires are monsters?" I opened the door as I was asking her.

She scowled as she shoved her papers and book into her backpack. "No," Her scowl turned into a menacing grin as she thought of something new, "you did however convince me that I need to plan for a way to get back at you." Alice walked to Bella as we headed to our next class.

"Bella, that's why I'm here, so I can watch out for avenging girlfriends," Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Of course, see you at lunch Alice."

"Have fun you two!" Alice called over her shoulder as she split off towards the stairs.

When we got to our class we took off out coats, and sat down in our seats. As the teacher droned on and on, telling me things I learned ten times over, I had to remind myself that I was almost to the finish line; and this time there was a real reward. I just had to hope that next time we could go to a school in Europe, at least the teachers over there strived to impress.

Bella and I went through the motions of going to class for two and a half hours until things got interesting, as in Alice had a vision of a human slightly breaking the mold and conforming into non-conformity. Also know as Bella was about to be shot in the head by Eric the slightly depressed though hopeful nerd.

_Get her out of here. _Alice thought, knowing I had seen the vision too. _I don't care what you have to do, I'll meet you outside._

I knew Bella would never leave class just like that, but I had to try if I wanted exist ever again.

"Bella," I whispered.

"What, Edward?" I knew she wouldn't be happy that I was interrupting during class.

"We have to go."

"I don't know about your bodily functions Edward, but I am pretty sure I can hold it in. Now quit talking, and take good notes for me." I obeyed her order for me to quit talking, decided to write her an original note instead of copying the teacher's words.

Of course the reply to my note was another order to stop, so I decided to go for Morse code, but I think Bella got what I was doing (well that was the point) so I received a stern look that I am pretty sure meant "stop it" (the cleaned up version). I guess I should have know this would not be the time of the month to argue with Bella, so I decided to wait until after class; that would still give me enough time to evacuate Bella.

Finally the teacher stopped talking, and we were free to leave. Bella was out in the hall before she finally turned towards me.

"What's so important that you had to interrupt my learning process Edward?"

"Bella, you're in fatal danger, we have to leave the school."

"So I'm in danger, what else is new? Though I don't see how leaving the school is going to help anything." I made sure we were walking towards the door

"Bella someone is going to shoot you if you don't leave the school in about one minute." That stopped her in her tracks. It wasn't exactly what I wanted to happen though she looked like she was listening now.

"Bu-but who would d-do that?" She reacted how most people would react to vampires, but of course, she was reacting to a human with a gun, which is just as bad, if not worse.

"Eric Yorkie." I didn't really want to tell her the name because I thought she would officially think I was crazy, but I knew she wouldn't leave if I didn't answer her questions.

"No, not Eric." I wished I could know what she was thinking.

"Bella, we have to leave, now." I gently pushed her toward the door, but she wouldn't move.

"But what about everyone else?" I had already thought of that one too.

"We couldn't get them out in time." It was the only answer I could come up with. I knew that if we started evacuating (if someone actually believed me in the first place) that Eric would just start shooting in the parking lot, and that could make things worse.

"But Edward I can't leave that would be unfair." Of course Bella would decide that this was the time to become a humanist.

"Bella I don't-" I couldn't finish my sentence because Bella interrupted me.

"And it would also look bad on my record if I skip."

Bella looked like she was deciding something, and just when she turned towards the door the bullet hit her, and my world collapsed.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I have already started the next chap so it should definatly be out sooner than this one was!


	6. She's Got a Rubber

**Disclaimer: Hehe! I now own Len the doctor too! IN YOUR FACE! I don't however own the rights to Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. So point of the story is: no copyright infringement intended.**

**Dr. Len's POV (and no I don't know her last name!)**

**She's got a rubber**

He was in there again. He was in there every day. He had to have gotten out of school somehow, or he would be in a lot of trouble for all of the school he skipped.

I had seen many people try to comfort him and tell him that she would be okay if he left for a few minutes. That boy never left once.

I went in to check her charts, but he told me aloud what I had already known. "There hasn't been any change." He sounded full of regret and lost hope.

"I know." I was pretty sure he would have run through the halls, screaming "She's awake!" if there had been a real improvement.

"Then why would you even bother checking?"

"Why would you even bother staying here if you didn't believe in her?" I really hated it when people moped in this hospital. If anyone in this hospital should be moping, it would have to be me.

"I _do_ believe she'll wake up."

"You sure don't act like it." I had acted like my little sister would wake up for three years before her heart failed her.

"I have been waiting here for a while if you hadn't noticed."

"Yes, I have noticed that you have been _waiting_ for her to wake up, but you haven't gotten ready for when she does wake up. More people will believe you if you act normal, or at least normal_er_." Wow I sounded stupid, and I bet he was wondering how I became a doctor right now.

"Wow, how did _you_ become a doctor?" He chuckled as he said it. I rejoiced at the sound; I would have him out of here soon enough.

"With a lot of money and hard work to tell you the truth."

"You don't have to tell me." He grumbled crossing his arms.

"I do have to tell you that you shouldn't be here just waiting. You should go home for a little bit and figure out some things. I was thinking that you could do something like, I don't know? Figure out how much she means to you?"

"I already know what she means to me."

"Then act on those feelings. If you say, want to marry her, get her a ring."

"It's not that easy." He began but we were interrupted with a knock.

I turned to the door and opened it. Of course it was Eleanor. She was always talking to me. It was horrible how everyone was treating her. None of the events were her fault; in fact, she had tried to stop it all. But of course, no one cares about living a good life; they just care about constantly mourning the dead.

"Hey Ellie, how's it going?" She looked like a deer caught in the headlights the poor thing.

"Um, I think I'll just talk to you later if that's okay? Sorry I intruded." She started closing the door, but I made her come back into the room.

"Ellie, this is Edward, and his girlfriend Bella. Edward, this is Ellie." I knew Edward would be a perfect gentleman, and thank God he pulled through.

"Nice to meet you Ellie," Edward said as he held out his hand, and Ellie shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too." Ellie looked as though someone was forcing cow pies down her throat.

Trying to break the ice Edward said, "You should probably work on that grip." Edward and I both smiled at Ellie's confused look. "When you shake hands with someone, you should use more force."

"Oh," Ellie thought about that for a moment, "I'll work on that. Anyways, it was nice to meet you Edward. I'll see you tomorrow Len."

"Okay, bring the book; we're working on the heart tomorrow." I called after her as she started walking down the hall.

"Will do doctor." She called over her shoulder.

"Len?" Edward questioned simply.

"It's short for Eileen, but I decided that Eileen was an old lady name so I shortened it to Len."

"Oh, hmm, I guess you _aren't_ an Eileen." He said after much speculation.

"Thank you very much." I checked my charts and decided that the rest of my patients could wait for the betterment of another.

"You're welcome."

"So, what's Carlisle up to today?" He suddenly turned gloomy again.

"It's sunny out today, so he went hiking with everyone else." I hadn't had time to notice the sun yet; stable or not, the families wanted their children checked out every five seconds.

"Well why don't we open up the shades then?" As I moved towards the window Edward stopped me.

"I don't really like the sun, it's much too bright." He struggled around something, but got that much out.

"You prefer the hospital grade fluorescent lighting?" I really don't know who could, after one shift of it I was ready to throw-up.

"Actually I do." He smirked as he said it, as though it was a joke, and I really hoped it was.

"Yah and I prefer poop to chocolate."

"Hey! Fluorescent lighting is good for some people." Quick to defend!

"Psh! They're only good for doctors!"

"Oh, how so?"

"They make everyone look sicker, so we can diagnose people with worse afflictions, and then bill them more so we have more money. Have I mentioned I hate fluorescent lighting?" He laughed! Ha! Take that Jesus! I got him to laugh before you did!

"Yes I think you have." He suddenly smiled, yet seemed serious. "I have to go, but will you call me if there are any changes?"

"Of course," I smiled back. "Should I just page Carlisle?"

"Yes, thank you so much, it was really nice to meet you Len." He got up and kissed Bella on the forehead before he went to the door.

"You too Edward, and good luck!" I really hoped I would never have to see that boy in this hospital again, even though I have to admit: he is pretty hot.

**A/N: REALLY sorry that this took so long!!! High school does not agree with me, hopefully my new meds will! Anyways this is for P-Sheepy, Cara Eileen Flom, and ****tortillastiffy156. You three are the reason this made it to the fan fiction screen! So thank those freaks not me! Also I am not sure if Len will make another appearance. So the point of this was thanks for reading!**

**Also the song is: He's got a rubber by Daniel Johnston**


End file.
